


Just Off The Interstate

by KatieComma



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Porn, M/M, Mac is always prepared, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22299778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieComma/pseuds/KatieComma
Summary: Mac and Jack are driving home and the conversation turns from relationships, to their relationship.Something comes to light and Jack can't pull off the interstate fast enough.
Relationships: Jack Dalton/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 160





	Just Off The Interstate

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... I have 8700 other WIPs... and yet... my brain was like: Nope, write a porny one shot.
> 
> Also: we were discussing on Tumblr/Discord a while ago how there's a surprising lack of Car Porn in the MacDalton tag despite Jack's love of his cars. So here we go!
> 
> I hope you guys are in the mood for some random porn.
> 
> Self beta'ed! Though, thank you to Orianess for the initial look over.

Mac gasps, his breath heavy and wet with each shift of his hips. He grips Jack’s shoulders hard, fingers flexing tighter with each rush of pleasure. His head touches the roof if he sits tall, so he’s bent over a little, his face close to Jack’s.

They’re quiet, the only sound their laboured breath and the creaking of the car's bench seat under them.

Their gazes are intently focused on each other, Jack’s open and vulnerable like he can’t actually believe what’s happening.

Jack has them both in a loose grip, and Mac rolls his hips into those talented fingers. Jack strokes tighter, heading for the end game.

Mac can’t even remember how they got here. It all happened so fast, it seems like they were on the interstate and now suddenly here.

“Wait,” Mac gasps; the first words he’s said in as long as he can remember. They don’t need words, they know each other too well for words. Until now. “Wait,” Mac says again. Wondering how this is his life.

_Jack was driving fast on the interstate. Jack didn’t know how to drive any other way._

_They were talking about relationships. Jack grousing about how things with Dawn had gone south, and he how he wished she’d return his calls._

_“You can’t be serious,” Mac said, trying to read Jack’s face, which was focused intently on the road. “She stole everything in your apartment.”_

_“But she knew what not to take,” Jack said._

_“What does that even mean?” Mac asked._

_“It means she knew what was actually important and she left it,” Jack said._

_“Well, since there’s no money in selling someone’s random used dog tags it actually makes perfect sense that she didn’t take them,” Mac argued, looking back out the window._

_“Yeah well, pardon me if I don’t take advice from the guy who’s makin’ eyes at Cage across the room all day but won’t make a move,” Jack said._

_“I’m not...” Mac’s voice faded away to a whisper as he watched the scenery fly by. “Making eyes.”_

_“God damn. Things were just easier in the sandbox,” Jack sighed out._

_Mac sat bolt upright and turned to Jack, trying way too late to put on a facade of calm and relaxed. “You mean...”_

_“Oh hey,” Jack looked out the driver’s side window and glanced back out the windshield. “You just... I’m tired... you just go on and...” He swallowed heavily. “Go on and forget I said that.”_

_Awkward and uncomfortable Jack was one of Mac’s favourite things, but he couldn’t enjoy Jack’s discomfort because Mac was focused on other things. Specifically what Jack was referencing._

_Images flashed through Mac’s head making his body flush with arousal; moments stolen in the back of the Humvee when they got back to base; callused hands, and hastily opened flies; quiet orgasms gasped into each other’s skin; the feel of Jack’s teeth on his neck because Jack had the hardest time keeping quiet when he came._

_They’d agreed one late night when they were sharing a boring patrol and Mac had a “problem he needed to take care of” that they would be a warm body for each other while they were deployed. But once they jumped that plane back stateside, that was the end._

_Mac had wanted to read more into the last day just before they were set to board their transport, when Jack pulled him into an empty tent and they’d shared one last intimate moment together. But then Jack had walked off like nothing had happened._

_A bump in the road brought Mac back to the quiet moment, Jack awkwardly glancing occasionally at the scenery out of the driver’s side window._

_“What if...” Mac swallowed. “What if I don’t want to forget you said it?”_

_Jack just about swerved off the road when he snapped his head around to look at Mac._

_Mac steadied himself on the dashboard and laughed._

_“Are you... wait... are you bein’ serious right now dude?”_

_“If you’re talking about what I think you’re talking about... in the sandbox,” Mac said nervously._

_Jack straightened the car and looked back out the windshield. It was getting dark. He grumbled a few things under his breath._

_“If it’s on the table,” Mac said after a minute. “I just... Is it on the table?”_

_Jack cleared his throat. “I gotta... god this is stupid! I’m probably messin’ everything up right now! But I’m just gonna say it: for me man, it depends on what exactly we’re puttin’ on the table. Cause I ain’t in for no more casual stuff. I can’t play that game anymore. It’s an all or nothin’ situation for me.”_

_Mac was still gripping the dash tightly, but he couldn’t seem to get his hand to release. “And you’d... want that?” He asked, warily. “With me?”_

_Jack closed his eyes for a second before he had to open them and check the road again. “I’d want that.”_

_Mac wasn’t sure what to do next; the tension in the car was thick and heady. It needed to break. So Mac opted for a joke. “Well, I don’t know how you feel about road head but-”_

_Jack’s fingers audibly tightened on the leather steering wheel. “Jesus, you can’t just say stuff like that,” he said as he took the next exit. It wasn’t their exit._

_“What are you-”_

_“I’m findin’ us a secluded little road to pull over onto,” Jack said simply._

_“You know, if we wait like, another hour we could do this in the comfort of one of our beds,” Mac said with a laugh. But he knew they couldn’t wait that long, not after an admission like that._

_“No way I’m gonna be drivin’ like a sane person if I try to make it the rest of the way home right now,” Jack said._

_It didn’t take long for Jack to find a gravel road. Not too far along he pulled off onto the grassy shoulder and gravel stopped pinging against the undercarriage. He threw the car into park and shut the engine off, it was a warm enough night. And hopefully they’d keep the car plenty warm._

_And then they looked at each other, and they hadn’t said a word, and Mac didn’t have any idea what to do next. He finally let go of the dash, his fingers white with the pressure._

_Jack slid over on the bench seat, and Mac matched his movement, meeting him in the middle._

_Mac had expected an explosion; ripping clothes away, tearing at belts and zippers, like they had in Afghanistan. But it was slow motion instead, and yet still felt like a sprint._

_Jack’s hands carefully slid inside Mac’s coat, across his shoulders, pushing the leather slowly down his arms. Once Mac’s coat was piled behind him on the seat, he did the same to Jack, running his hands down tense biceps and muscled forearms until the jacket was gone._

_And then something unexpected happened, though Mac should have seen it coming. Jack leaned in, toward his mouth. And this had never been part of their “deal” in the sandbox. They’d never kissed. Well, not on the mouth anyway. Jack had often kissed at Mac’s neck when he was trying to be quiet. But they’d never gone this far._

_Mac’s heart rate increased, his pulse racing as he realized just what putting everything on the table meant, and how excited he was about it. Mac leaned forward too, but didn’t look away until their lips met and his eyes rolled up at the taste and feel of Jack’s mouth against his._

_They opened to each other immediately. The second their tongues met, the explosion Mac had been expecting happened and their hands were everywhere. Jack’s fingers gripped tightly at the back of Mac’s neck, and then into his hair, while Mac lifted Jack’s shirt to touch the skin there. Jack pulled frantically at Mac’s henley until it slid between their lips, breaking the kiss only long enough for Jack to pull the shirt off. And then Jack’s hands slid over his chest and stomach and ribs, one sliding up to fist in his hair._

_Mac wanted to say things, to encourage Jack to tug harder on his hair, to wonder aloud why they’d never made the leap. But their mouths were occupied, and Mac knew he didn’t need to say anything; Jack knew._

_Mac moved to Jack’s lap and they opened their flies quickly, meeting skin with skin as Jack took them both into his hand._

“Wait!” Mac says again.

“Right, right!” Jack replies, pulling his hand back like Mac’s skin is on fire.

Mac curls over until his forehead is resting on Jack’s shoulder.“Not like this,” Mac’s hot breath bounces back at him. “If we’re doing this, let’s do it right.”

“Uh, ok,” Jack says, unsure, his words tickling Mac’s neck.

Mac can’t help but laugh, and he turns until his face is pressed into Jack’s throat. Jack laughs with him, but Mac feels the nervousness in it.

“I’m guessing you don’t have any lube in your glove box,” Mac says, sitting back on Jack’s knees to meet his eye.

“Naw, but I think spit’ll do us just fine,” Jack says, motioning between them before he rests his hands on Mac’s thighs. He kneads a little with his fingers and it makes Mac’s brain shut down.

Mac laughs and leans back until his head hits the roof of the car and he has to slouch over again. “Listen, there is no way you’re putting your dick in me with just spit man.”

Jack’s hands fall to the side and land palm up on the seat. “My… with... I can’t... I’m sorry... did you say?”

“Yeah, I did,” Mac says matter-of-factly before he looks over Jack’s shoulder and catches sight of his bag in the back seat. “Hold on, I’ve probably got something.” He leans forward so he’s flush against Jack and reaches into the back, catching the strap of the bag in his fingers. And then he slides a little and rubs against Jack’s stomach and they both groan.

“Not yet, not yet!” Mac chants, as though words will be enough to stop the beautiful perfect friction. He sits back again, pulling the bag with him, and setting it beside them. He throws the flap open and digs through the bag. Capacitor: no. Zip ties: hmmm, maybe next time. He fishes down to the bottom and comes up with several packets of lube before he tosses the bag back over the seat.

“Now what, exactly, are you doin’ carryin’ around lube with you?” Jack asks, plucking the packets from Mac’s fingers. The familiar twinkle is back in his eye, his nervousness melting away. “You just hopin’ to get lucky wherever you go?”

Mac chuckles. “It’s actually really useful for a lot of things,” he says, “sex was kinda last on the list when I packed it.”

“You know, I actually believe that,” Jack says. “Now... how do you wanna... do this?” He runs a hands up Mac’s clothed thigh to his naked hip, his eyes all heat and wanting.

Mac slides forward, arm wrapping around Jack’s neck. “Just like this,” he says with a roll of his hips.

Jack drops the lube on the seat next to them and runs his hands into the back of Mac’s jeans, taking handfuls before teasing with a fingertip.

Mac lets his weight fall forward, giving better access to the hands in his jeans, and Jack immediately licks a line up Mac’s neck and over his Adam’s apple, trailing to the side to mouth at his jawline.

Mac has a sudden flashback to their wartime trysts. The way Jack would always turn his face into Mac’s neck on that side, breathe there, leaving Mac’s skin wet, sometimes biting at it.

“I remember this,” Mac groans out. “You always...” He keens as Jack nibbles at the skin. Mac suddenly realizes it’s his birth mark.

The tip of Jack’s tongue traces around the skin. “Love it,” he says quickly before returning the attention of his tongue from talking to Mac’s skin. Jack’s finger is still teasing.

“That would feel way better with some lube involved,” Mac says.

“Alright smart ass,” Jack barks, “pants off then.”

Mac reluctantly slides out of Jack’s lap onto the passenger side, his bare ass sticking to the vinyl. He stretches out over the seat, feet in Jack’s lap and starts pushing at his jeans. Jack helps, and pulls them the rest of the way, tossing them into he back.

Mac starts pushing himself back up to sit, ready to climb back into Jack’s lap, but suddenly there’s a solid wall of muscle pressing down on top of him.

“Hold up hoss,” Jack says. “Stay here. It’ll be easier this way.” To demonstrate he slides his hand down, strokes Mac quickly a few times, just enough to tease, and slides his hand between Mac’s legs.

And holy shit! Jack’s already got his fingers wet. Mac didn’t even notice him open one of the packets.

“Alright, alright,” Jack soothes. “Just relax now.”

Mac closes his eyes and takes a deep breath in and out.

“That’s right,” Jack says as his finger pushes firmly and slips just inside.

Mac groans, and grips Jack’s arm tightly.

“Jesus Christ you’re tight,” Jack says. And then his voice falters. “Maybe we should… wait...”

“Me being tight is supposed to be a good thing on your end,” Mac says, looking up into Jack’s big brown worried eyes.

“I ain’t gonna hurt you Mac,” Jack says, letting his finger slip back out.

“You’re not going to hurt me,” Mac replies, “we just have to move... slow. If that’s ok? It’s been a while.”

“How long’s a while?” Jack asks, teasing with his finger again.

“Ummm... let’s try... about a month since last time I... ummm yeah... and never with an actual person,” Mac says. He closes his eyes, a little embarrassed to admit it. “It’s more been… silicon-based company for me up to this point.”

Jack grunts a noise, head dropping to Mac’s shoulder as his hips thrust against Mac’s leg.

Before Jack can protest any more, Mac keeps talking. “I just need...” he moans from the attention Jack is still paying him with the tip of his finger. “I just need you to distract me. Help me relax. Think you can manage that?”

Jack kisses Mac’s shoulder. “Never hurts to try,” he says with a grin, though there’s still some worry in his eyes when he looks up.

“Come on, I’m good,” Mac says. “Just a bit nervous. Help me take my mind off it.”

Jack smiles, and suddenly slips his finger back inside, the tightness easing already. He starts to slide his finger slowly in and out, Mac’s body gripping at the joints each time one slips through.

“Do you remember that last day in the sandbox?” Jack asks, his voice starting to turn gravelly with excitement.

“Which last day?” Mac asks. “The one where you almost left? Or the one where we left together?”

“That last day for both of us,” Jack confirms, his finger moving a little quicker, Jack curling it inside a little.

“C-c-course,” Mac stutters out, trying not to focus too hard on the way Jack’s pressing inside of him. “You pulled me into that tent, what, like an hour before takeoff?”

“Somethin’ like that,” Jack says. “You were under my skin, man. And all I could think was that once we got stateside I’d never get to touch you again, or see you come apart like that. Someone else would get to have you instead. It was a junkie’s mentality: one last time and I’ll be set, then I can swear off it. I should’a known I was fucked.”

Mac groans, hips bucking a little at the faster speed and Jack’s wicked finger doing things to him inside.

“So I pulled you into that tent, and jerked us off. I watched your face the whole time, and all I could think was about how badly I wanted to kiss you Mac. God I just wanted to push you up against that post and lick your mouth dry. Especially when you came. Every time you came those couple months we were out there… just watchin’ your mouth fall open, that little groan coming up outta you. It was all I could do not to kiss you, it was an open invitation every time. I don’t know how I resisted.”

“I…” Mac pants as Jack presses a second finger in alongside the first and slows his speed again to let Mac adjust. “I wanted to kiss you too Jack. So bad.” He pauses and raises his eyebrows, trying to ignore the discomfort becoming pleasure that Jack is causing. “You can kiss me now, you know.”

Jack grins, and presses closer, fitting their lips together. He licks into Mac’s mouth soft and slow, matching the movement of his fingers slipping inside joint by joint. So slowly. Jack pulls back and plants little kisses at the outside of Mac’s lips, Mac chasing him the entire time, trying for something deeper. Instead Jack sits back again.

“I tried to draw that last time out,” Jack says, “tried to make it last even though I knew we could be caught any minute. I didn’t care, I just didn’t want to ever stop. And then we after we came I…” Jack falters.

Mac arches a little at the curl of Jack’s fingers together before Jack retreats again. “You left pretty quick,” Mac says.

Jack puts his forehead to Mac’s shoulder again, hiding his eyes. “I ain’t too proud of myself,” he says, “but I went… I snuck off by myself and…” Jack’s breathing is ragged, but his fingers still move with purpose; opening and pushing deeper.

“And?” Mac asks, feeling his body really start to give in and relax. “And, what, Jack?”

Jack meets Mac’s eye again, his pupils swallowing iris with how turned on he is. “And I licked my hand clean Mac,” he says. “God it tasted so good. You tasted so good. I licked my fingers clean.”

Mac moans and arches as Jack’s fingers press deep and crook at just the right angle. But then his fingers retreat before it can really get good.

“If there was anybody around they knew I was doin’ somethin’ dirty,” Jack says, “cause I moaned so loud while I was doin’ it Mac.” Jack starts kissing at Mac’s skin, brushing his lips here and there as he slides down Mac’s body. “It made me want to get my mouth on you. Make you come with my tongue. Suck you dry. Get you in my throat.” He kisses further down Mac’s body, licking into his navel before moving lower.

“Jack!” Mac moans.

“Oh yeah baby,” Jack says, pressing his fingers up inside again and finding that spot as a reward. “You keep sayin’ my name like that all night. I’ve only been dreamin’ about it for years.”

“Seriously Jack,” Mac groans, “if you do what I think you’re about to do… then it’s gonna be over for me.” He looks down his own body meeting Jack’s eager eyes, and mischievous grin.

“Well hoss,” Jack says, “it would help you relax. You did ask me to help you relax didn’t you? Orgasms are good for that.”

Mac laughs, his body shaking, squeezing against Jack’s fingers inside him. And it’s not painful, or uncomfortable, it’s pleasant now.

“Not yet,” Mac says, “I want you inside me when I come.”

Jack groans and presses his nose to the base of Mac’s erection, breathing in deep like it’s something he’s wanted to do for a long time. Mac slips his hands down to rub at the velvet-soft hair of Jack’s fauxhawk.

By the time Jack’s at three fingers, and it’s comfortable, Mac is a trembling mess covered in a slippery layer of sweat. The vinyl seat underneath his ass is uncomfortable, the windows are steamed up, and Mac is sure they’ve been at it for at least three days straight. He can barely remember his own name.

“Alright,” Jack pants, slipping his fingers free and sitting back up on the driver’s side. “Should be good. Plus, if we keep it up like this we’re gonna run outta lube.”

Mac peels his butt off the seat and sits up, pulling at Jack’s t-shirt sleeve until he’s in the middle of the bench. Then he rips the t-shirt over Jack’s head and tosses it into the back. Jack’s pants are still around his thighs, but they don’t need them off for what they’re going to do.

“Alright, where’s the condoms dude?” Jack asks.

Mac shakes his head. “Why would I carry condoms?”

“Why would you carry lube? I dunno, maybe it’s good for makin’ bombs out of.”

Mac straddles Jack’s lap again. “No. Condoms aren’t really useful, aside from the obvious. Because they’re pre-lubricated and they’re made of such a thin layer of rubber… plus the shape… They’re not really helpful so I don’t-”

“I was kiddin’ Mac,” Jack says as he slips his hands around and two fingers slide easily inside of Mac.

Mac groans and thrusts his hips forward against Jack’s stomach, letting out an undignified noise, his head bumping the roof of the car.

“Don’t hurt yourself sweetheart,” Jack laughs, slipping a hand into Mac’s hair and rubbing gently at his scalp as though checking for injuries. “Seems a shame we did all this,” another thrust of his fingers for emphasis, “for nothin’. Guess it will have to wait until we get home after all.”

“No,” Mac says simply. “I trust you Jack. We have regular physicals. We get checked all the time. Mine’s clear.”

Jack nods, jaw falling open. “Yeah, yeah, mine’s good too.”

“Then what the fuck are you waiting for Jack?” Mac barks, gripping tight to the back of the seat over Jack’s shoulders. “Come on. I need you. God I need you Jack.”

Jack doesn’t waste time, ripping open one of the last packets of lube and getting himself slick.

Mac doesn’t wait for Jack’s help, just takes him in hand, pushes up on his knees so his back is pressed against the roof and then sinks down so slowly.

Jack’s hands are grabbing tightly at Mac’s calves, his knuckles white. His jaw is still wide open, shuddering as he pushes into Mac.

It’s a lot for the first few inches, and then Jack slips inside like he was made to fit there. Mac can’t slide all the way the first time, it’s too much. Instead he pushes down a little, comes back up, then slides down a little more. He’s concentrating on himself, and isn’t able to watch Jack’s expression as closely as he’d like. Until he’s finally sitting down, Jack fully inside. And then he looks down, and Jack is looking up at him like Mac’s hung the moon and the stars and written and directed Die Hard.

“Come here,” Jack says, hands moving from Mac’s calves to wrap around his back.

“I’m here,” Mac says, “I’m pretty much as close as I can get.” His breathing is laboured from the excitement and effort.

“I need to kiss you,” Jack says. “Right now. Like: right now dude.”

Mac leans down and it’s a messy kiss. With lust they’ve lost their coordination and it’s a fighting of tongues and lips and scruff. It’s perfect.

Without parting their mouths, Mac starts to move, rocking his hips at first. Jack makes pornographic noises into his mouth but doesn’t try to break away, instead his hands grip harder at the muscles of Mac’s back, like somehow they could get closer still.

Mac starts to move in earnest, shifting this way and that until Jack’s pressing against the place inside him that feels like the most wonderful dull building pleasure. And then he keeps that angle and moves up and down. Faster and faster, until his leg muscles ache with the effort.

“Mac,” Jack groans and pants and makes beautiful noises as he breaks their kiss. “Mac I’m really close.”

Mac reaches behind himself to grab Jack’s wrist and pull it between them.

Jack understands immediately and takes a firm grip, stroking fast, trying to give Mac a lead in their race to the finish.

It works, the friction from Jack’s callused palm and the hard thrusting deep inside combine in the best way and Mac feels like he’s falling apart. Every muscle in his body goes taut and his eyes roll up in his head. The feeling starts to fade as his hips slow down; his legs just aren’t working any more. But he’s not ready for the feeling to fade yet. It’s a wave and he’s riding it and he feels like he’s losing control, like he’s going to fall.

“Not yet,” Mac calls out. “More, Jack!” He opens his eyes to see a fire lit in Jack, his chest covered in Mac’s come, his mouth a determined line. He grips Mac’s hips and drives up into him, and there it is, he’s still riding that wave, his body shuddering as he catches hold of it again.

And then he’s flopping forward like a rag doll, and Jack’s movements are getting jerky, his body tensing. He shoves his face into Mac’s neck, just like he did in the sandbox.

Mac sits up, grabs the longer hair at the peak of Jack’s faux hawk and wrenches his head back. “I want to hear you,” Mac demands. “We were always quiet. Not now.”

Jack’s last thrust is hard, his legs tensing as his hips lift off the seat, pushing Mac awkwardly into the ceiling and forcing him against Jack.

“Mac!” Jack calls out, followed by a growled groan. Little half words tumble out of him as he falls back to the seat, mumbling things into Mac’s ear that make no sense and running fingers through his hair. Mac thinks he might hear an “I love you” or two, and it warms him through.

“I love you too Jack,” Mac says confidently even though he didn’t hear the words clearly.

Jack whimpers, and tucks his face into Mac’s neck, opening his mouth to the skin there and licking away the sweat. Jack’s scruff rubs against Mac’s skin, and he knows it’ll rash, and it itches, but he doesn’t care. He just collapses all of his weight onto Jack and lays there, arms hanging into the back seat, a dead weight still breathing erratically.

Jack’s still inside him, softening, but there. Somehow it’s reassuring. It’s not Jack making him come and then walking away like it was nothing, like it meant nothing.

Finally, Jack’s voice is in his ear, soft now: “You love me?” He asks.

“Jack,” Mac says, “we say ‘I love you’ all the time, despite your insistence that we not have ‘Hallmark moments.’”

“I know,” Jack says, “but that’s different.”

“I loved you when you were just my best friend,” Mac says, pushing himself up on shaking arms, “and I love you exactly the same way now.”

“Exactly the same way?” Jack says with a quirked eyebrow and a little shimmy of his hips.

An erotic noise slips past Mac’s lips, and once he gets himself under control he takes Jack’s face in his hands. “Yes. Exactly the same way. Sex doesn’t change anything about the way I feel Jack.”

Jack’s eyes mist up. “You gotta kiss me again right now man,” he says, “otherwise I’m gonna make a fool of myself and start blubberin’.”

“Can’t have that,” Mac says as he leans down and kisses Jack softly. No tongues, just mouths open to each other in a lazy Sunday-afternoon kind of way. Mac is suddenly so excited to have that with Jack. Lazing around on a warm day, holding each other and watching TV, soft slow sex in a bed. Suddenly Mac is overcome with a vision of what he wants his life to look like going forward, and it’s all Jack. He pulls back and looks down again, wiping a few tears from Jack’s face with his thumb. “This is gonna work,” Mac says with such conviction.

“It already is,” Jack says, his hands starting to rub idly up and down Mac’s body.

And then Mac starts to shiver, and he looks around and it hits him suddenly that they’re pulled over on a dirt road somewhere, naked in Jack’s car. And Mac starts laughing.

Jack finally slips free of him with a groan.

“What in the hell is so funny?” Jack asks, still rubbing soft patterns into any bit of Mac’s skin he can reach.

Mac can’t stop laughing, it takes him over and he can’t even stop himself to talk.

Jack just holds him and waits it out, the laughter catching on a little as Jack giggles.

Mac finally catches his breath again. “I can’t believe we just had sex in the GTO,” he says.

Jack noses at his temple. “Guess I just couldn’t wait.”

“But…” Mac laughs again. “I mean, you won’t even let me drink a bottle of water in here… but this is ok?” He busts out in laughter again, shaking against Jack.

“This is definitely ok,” Jack says, throaty and deep.

“Alright, no talking like that, or we’re never getting back on the interstate,” Mac scolds.

Jack wiggles his hips, and wraps his arms tight around Mac. “That don’t sound so bad.”

Mac kisses him again, and lets his body relax against Jack, goosebumps starting to break out on his back.


End file.
